


Pot plants

by Bettina (skybs)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Bettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grodin likes plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pot plants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coreopsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/gifts).



> Coreopsis said "So I'm reading a book by an English author and I keep cracking up over the characters stumbling over pot plants and rooms decorated with pot plants. hee! I know it means potted plants and not actually marijuana, but I am very easily amused. Somebody should write a story where Ford or Sheppard or some other American character overhears Peter Grodin talking about the pot plants in his quarters and gets the wrong idea. hee!"
> 
> And I wrote it! :D

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Ford said and sat down next to a dumbfounded Peter, not waiting for an answer.

Peter raised his eyebrows suspiciously. Military personnel and scientists didn't tend to mingle and he could count the conversations he'd had with Ford on one hand. "Not anymore," he finally said.

"Great." Ford's grin was wide and reminded Peter of a very happy puppy, which made him even more suspicious. He stared at Ford, trying to figure out what he wanted, but Ford just nodded his head and started to eat. After a while, he shrugged and started eating as well.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, when all of a sudden Ford shifted closer. So close that their thighs were almost touching.

"So," Ford said, his voice low, "I heard you have pot plants in your quarters."

Peter frowned, his spoon hovering half way between the bowl of soup and his mouth. "Uh, yeah."

"Cool!" There it was again. Ford's big grin. "You plan on... sharing?"

He blinked. "What? You want me to share my pot plants?"

"Yeah!"

"Uh, why?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

Ford looked disappointed. It made Peter feel vaguely guilty. "If it's so important, you can have one."

"Really?" Ford asked eagerly.

"Really. Come by my quarters after your shift and you can pick one." Peter smiled at Ford, who was bouncing in his seat.

"That's so cool! Really!" He stood up, patting Peter on his shoulder. "Thanks man."

"Don't mention it."

Peter shook his head, watching Ford walk away with a bounce in his step. He hadn't known Ford had a thing for plants and flowers. It made him almost likable.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published May 2005.](http://users.livejournal.com/_bettina_/415736.html)


End file.
